Is the rumor true?
by Kaito003
Summary: What’s this rumor that’s going on in Konoha high? And why is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke spying on Kakashi-sensei? I suck at summarys. SakuxSasu? KakashixOc?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What's this rumor that's going on in Konoha high? And why is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke spying on Kakashi-sensei? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Pinkhairedbeauty has singed in._

_Itachihater has signed in._

_RaMeNlOvEr has signed in._

RaMeNlOvEr: Hey, saku-chan! Emo boy!

Itachihater: Shut up!

Pinkhairedbeauty: Don't call Sasuke EMO!

RaMeNlOvEr: Sry saku-chan:(

Itachihater: ….

RaMeNlOvEr: Anyways did u guys hear the rumor's?

Pinkhairedbeauty: What rumor?

Itachihater: .:smirk:. Yeah I've heard it.

Pinkhairedbeauty: TELL ME! I wanna know!

RaMeNlOvEr: Okay I'll tell u! Ppl say that SASUKE'S GAY! Hahaha!

Pinkhairedbeauty: .:gasp:. It can't be true .:sob:.

Itachihater: IT'S NOT TRUE YOU IDIOTS! AND THAT ISN'T EVEN THE RUMOR!

RaMeNlOvEr: Okay, okay this is the real rumor is………..

Pinkhairedbeauty: C'mon tell me already!

RaMeNlOvEr: Drum roll please.

Itachihater: ….loser just say it…

Pinkhairedbeauty: Hurry and say it, baka!

RaMeNlOvEr: Alrighty here it is theremakinganewsuperbowloframen!

Pinkhairedbeauty: .:smacks Naruto:. Is that really the rumor, Sasuke!

Itachihater: no..

RaMeNlOvEr: .:unconscious:.

Pinkhairedbeauty: what's the REAL rumor, Sasuke?

Itachihater: The rumor is that Kakashi-sensei has a girl friend.

Pinkhairedbeauty: For reals!

RaMeNlOvEr: I know how u feel Saku-chan. I always thought he was gay.

Itachihater: are u stupid? how do u think he's gay? He carry's freakin porn everywhere!

RaMeNlOvEr: Don't call me stupid, emo!

Itachihater: I'm not emo, homo!

RaMeNlOvEr: Bastard!

Itachihater: Asshole!

Pinkhairedbeauty: Hey, guys?

RaMeNlOvEr: What?

Itachihater: ?

Pinkhairedbeauty: Why don't we ask Kakashi-sensei at school tomorrow to see if the rumor's are true?

Itachihater: If it was true I doubt he would even tell us.

RaMeNlOvEr: I know! Let's spy on him! XD

Pinkhairedbeauty: That isn't a bad idea, Naruto. It could be fun!

Itachihater: Hn.

RaMeNlOvEr: Yay! Starting tomorrow it'll be Mission: Impossible!

Pinkhairedbeauty: .:rolls eyes:. I g2g. I'll see u guys tomorrow.

Itachihater: I g2g too. Later.

RaMeNlOvEr: bye guys! See ya tomorrow!

_Pinkhairedbeauty singed out._

_Itachihater signed out_

_RaMeNlOvEr signed out._

**I'll update soon XD ! This is my first fanfic so hope u like! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's POV**

"Saku-chan!" A whiny voice called behind me. I forced my body around knowing who it was and forced a smile, "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, what's up?" It seemed the uchiha was well aware I wasn't in the mood to fool around, but, like always, Naruto was oblivious.

"Nothing much. Now that the team is here let's start our mission!" Naruto said, squealing with excitement, sounding like one of Sasuke's fan girls.

"Umm…about that Naruto. I'm not in the mood." I said in remorse.

"Hm? Why? You even said yesterday you wanted to." Said the blond, being very confused.

Sasuke heaved a sigh.

"Well..." I started.

**-Flashback-**

After I woke up from a nightmare my stomach was hurting like fuck. I curled up into a ball on my bed and waited for the pain to go away. "Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts." I repeated over and over. The pain didn't stop it only got worse.

"Why won't this pain go away!" I shouted, throwing one of my pink frilly pillows at the door.

I sat up to go to the kitchen to get a aspirin for the pain, when I felt my hand go over something wet. Did I just pee the bed? Way to go Sakura, how are you going to explain this to mom and dad. I glance over to only find it was just blood. Just blood! Holy crap! I'm bleeding! Did I get shot or stabbed in my sleep? Someone call the ambulance before I die! 

I sat up from the bed and panicked like any normal person would do if they were bleeding. I stumbled across the room trying to get to the door. When I past my large mirror. I noticed a had some blood on the back of my pajama's.

Crap. My period.

**-End Flashback-**

"..it's a women thing you "men" won't understand." I told them.

They both stared intently at me and turned to face one another. "Period." They said at the same time.

I flushed in embarrassment, "Sh-shut up. Anyway I th-think I feel better now."

Naruto beamed, "Great! Let's start the mission: impossible!

Sasuke gave his famous, "Hn."

The bell rang for first period to begin.

"First period biology with Kakashi-sensei." The three said in unison.

**I'll update soon! Please tell me if I have any spelling mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_**(I forgot to put in on the last chapter what the were wearing. So here it is) **__**Sasuke was wearing a black skull printed tee with dark blue denim jeans. He also had on black and red skater shoes. Naruto was dressed in a orange number one tee shirt and washed baggy jeans. With white skater shoes. Last but not lease, Sakura. She was wearing a pink/white laced trim long tee coupled with a Black and white **__**lace tulle-trim layered miniskirt. Along with black heels. **_

"Your late Sakura," Kakashi stated. He looked up from his book and pointed toward her seat that was between Naruto's and Sasuke's. "Sit."

I glared at Naruto and Sasuke. While I started to walk toward my seat I ignored Naruto's stares of apology, but I kept giving glares now and then. When I sat down Naruto nudged my side, "Saku-chan I'm really sorry! I just couldn't afford to be late again or I'd get detention."

"Well since you apologized I'll forgive you." I turned my head to Sasuke, "And you?" I asked. He turned to me and raised his eyebrow. I scowled, "Well..?" I pressed on, "Aren't you going to apologize for not waiting for me."

"Who cares if I didn't wait for you. It's not that big of a deal." He said. That fucking bastard! My locker was stuck! I called for his help dozens of time yet he ignored me as if I wasn't there. _Calm down Sakura. Your in school. You don't want to make a scene_. I rubbed my temples to relieve the stress. Just when I thought I was calming down the idiot just had to say, "Don't be bitch about it." Everyone not including Kakashi turned their heads toward me. I flushed in embarrassment and anger.

That bastard.

I rose from my chair, ignoring the looks people gave me. "Sakura sit down." Kakashi said, getting annoyed. I wanted to do as I was told, but my inner self took control. **"**No I won't sit down." **Not until I get even. **I pointed my index finger at Sasuke**, "**Look here Uchiha, you know what your problem is-" I was cut off with, "I don't have a problem."

"Yes you d-"

"No I don't."

"Yes-"

"No."

"Let me fini-!

"No."

"You bastard!" I shouted at him. All of Sasuke's fan girls gasped and gave me glares. I returned their glares with my middle finger. Kakashi gave a sigh and shut his book, placing it on his wooden desk. "Sakura. Sasuke. Go see Tsunade."

After a long lecture from the principle, Tsunade, it was already lunch time. There was an awkward silence between me and Sasuke as we got our lunch and headed to the usual spot we always ate. When we got to the big cherry blossom tree behind the school, Naruto was already sitting under it eating his lunch. "Yo. What took so long?" Naruto asked. Me and Sasuke sat on either side of Naruto.

"Well…Tsunade sure can talk a lot when she has sake," I pointed out.

"Hn." Sasuke said (**said?)** agreeing with her. Naruto chewed his last mouthful of ramen, eating it loudly with his mouth open, in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him while he tried to eat his lunch in peace. But Naruto as he is didn't give up. He chewed more slowly while saying, "Tell me however did you get your hair to look like chicken butt?" He finished with a big gulp and a grin.

Sasuke wiped the bits of ramen off his ear **(eeww) **and cheek. He was about to respond to Naruto's "compliment" but for some odd reason he stopped.

Naruto gave me a questioning look. "What's wrong with Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. "Who knows. Maybe he doesn't want to play your stupid name calling game." I whispered back. Naruto pouted. I glance up at Sasuke and noticed he was staring intently at something. But what? I scaned the area to find what Sasuke's gaze was focused on. When I did I gasped.

"Naruto look!" I shouted pointing to the silver haired teacher across from us talking to a unfamiliar middle aged female. Naruto stood gaping in disbelief. "I don't think **she's** a teacher here. I've never seen **her **before."

"Same here." Sasuke said.

"Aye." I agreed.

"Well what are we waiting for? This is a perfect opportunity to see if the rumors are true. Come on homeys let's **finally **start our mission: impossible." Naruto cheered.

Me and Sasuke rolled our eyes. Naruto sure had a lot of energy today. I wanted to do nothing but sleep, but I guess hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke that won't happen any time soon. Especially if there's a rumor involved. Today is going to be a very long day for me.

* * *

"Naruto!" I whispered loudly.

"What?" He whispered back.

"We've been hiding behind the school's trashcan for at least ten minutes." I told him, crossing my hands to let him know I wasn't very happy. He moved a little closer to me making sure he wasn't spotted by anyone, which I'm sure we already had. All Kakashi sensei and that women been doing is talking. Nothing kinky about that. It wouldn't be right if we were to accuse Kakashi sensei of having a girlfriend just by talking to one. But still to have a girl we never seen before come to Konoha high to talk to Kakashi sensei…is a little bit curious. Naruto and Sasuke done nothing but ogle the women. Yeah, I know she's beautiful with her long wavy goldon locks and sparkling blue eyes. I couldn't possibly blame Kakashi sensei for falling for her either. The way she was dressed was odd. I mean there's nothing strange by wearing a white dress shirt under her light brown jacket and grey skirt. She seem dressed like a bussiness women. And her expression when she talks to Kakashi sensei. It doesn't appears like there in a realationship.

"Just a little longer Saku-chan." I suppressed a sigh.

"If only we could hear what they were saying." Sasuke thought out loud. Precisely at the moment Sasuke's last words were out of his mouth the bell rang for lunch to be over.

"Damn. If only a little longer." Naruto cursed under his breath. I gave Naruto a disgusted look. He only wants to stay longer to see Miss cup size D. I bet Sasuke does as well. For some reason thinking about Sasuke looking at her makes my insides churn. Why? He's a total ass.

"Come on guys. **I **don't want to be **late**!" I exclaimed, standing up. I stretched my legs that were beginning to get sore. As well as smooth the wrinkles on my skirt. I crossed my arms waiting for their replies. Both boys didn't seem like they were listening. They were glued on Kakashi sensei's conversation, which they couldn't hear a thing, with the unacquainted women. I tapped my foot a couple times to get their attention. All I got was a "Go away." from Sasuke. I treaded heavily to my locker. I was not going to wait for them any more.

As I was rapidly getting my things together for kurenai sensei's class, which is the only class I don't have with the two idiot boys, nobody was present in the hallway. Only me. I felt so insecure at the moment. Where could everybody be? Didn't they know the bell rung or is it that I'm late? I pondered for awhile longer. I closed my locker and piled my books that I was bringing to class. I complained about how heavy the books were while I ran to class with the books tightly under my arm. Kurenai sensei's class **had** to be on the other side of the school. I urged my legs to go faster. Damn those idiots! Okay, okay. I know I'm obsessed with the whole late thing. But I have an excuse! My parents. Yes, my parents. They are very strict. They expect me to get A's on everything and they don't let me stay up…late and ..don't…let me …hang out…on weekend..s. Okay that was all a lie! I'm pathetic! I'm a pathetic goody goody! I can't stand being late! Oh strike this pathetic being kami! Make me into a new Sakura. One who's not afraid of anything. But please don't change my hair to blonde. I don't want to be like Ino. Seeing that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because of my thoughts I collided into someone. My ass landed on the floor while the other person was only taken back a tad bit.

I gathered my books once again and stood up. How rude! "Watch where your goi..ng!"

"Hello there Sakura," The silver haired man said.

"Oh Kakashi sensei! Ha. Ha. Didn't know it was you. Sorry." I bowed.

"No. it was my fault. Sorry."

"If your so sorry why didn't you help me pick up my books?" I said, putting on a fake smile.

Kakashi the man he is just laughed it off, "Well you know I'm getting old now and your so young-"

"Sensei your only 30."

"Yes and I believe I should start buying a cane."

"Your too young for that sensei."

"My back has been hurting a lot lately. I think it's time for my medication. I best be off now."

"Maybe it's from all your slouching that's hurting your back, sensei. And the only medication your gonna need is for constipation."

"Ouch! That hurt you know."

"Right. As much as it hurts me to say goodbye." I said, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, Saukra.?"

"What? Another old joke again?" I teased.

"Nope. Just want to know why you, Naruto, and Sasuke were hiding behind the trashcan?"

I tensed up, "Er..that's just one of Naruto's silly games." I said, laughing nervously. Cold beads of sweat ran down my forehead. I had no idea if Kakashi would get angry if he knew we were spying on his conversation, or if he would laugh it off. And I wasn't going to wait to find out. Before Kakashi could say another word I said my goodbye and ran to class.

I entered the room a few seconds before the bell rang. I was beyond exhausted. I had no energy left from all that running. I was never good at anything athletic. Although I must admit it was good exercise. These are the times I wished I was Naruto right now. "Oi, forehead!" Ino called out waving franticly for me to come over. I slowly wobbled to my seat behind her. My legs couldn't tolerate my wight anymore. I collapsed on Ino's desk. My desk was only behind Ino's. But that would mean another two or three steps to get there. Right now my legs were on strick.

"Forehead!" Ino sang, all the while poking my head. I groaned. She continued to poke at me to get off her desk.

"Hey, forehead?"

"Hm? What do you want pig." I asked in a drowsy tone.

"Kurenai sensei isn't here yet." Ino pointed out.

"Maybe she got lost." I chuckled sleepily.

Ino covered her opened mouth with her right hand, "Gasp! Maybe your right forehead!" I rolled my eyes. I was doing that a lot today.

"You know I was joking right?" I asked. Ino takes things too seriously.

"No, you maybe right! It is a big school you know. I once got lost too and-"

"I know! I was there with you." I mumbled loudly.

"Oh yeah. You were."

"Yeah…"

"Oh, Sakura? Make sure you be on msn after school."

"Whatever."

"That's not a real question, Sakura. Say yes or no." Ino was picky about some things. It was already bad enough that she was one of the richest kids in school.

"Yes." I answered, not sounding too happy.

Ino smiled sweetly at me, showing how happy she was. I did not return a smile to her. I kept my frown.

"My dear Sakura," Ino caressed my cheek with one hand, "Your always so grumpy. I know your upset that your not as pretty as me, but your beautiful in your own way." Was she trying to complament me? If so then that was the worse way to. How can she say that I'm "not as pretty as her." That's total B.S.! I may not be rich or wear make up, but I'm more beautiful than Ino….at least that's what my daddy says.

I noise got me and Ino's attention. We heard an eek and something that sounded like books falling and then came the "I'm sorry." It sounding all too familiar with me. I forced my legs to get me to my desk, thinking it was Kurenai sensei. It went quiet in the hallway for a minute or two, as well as the classroom. Everybody was listening now. We took notice of that it couldn't be Kurenai sensei because she knew how to open the door, and this person didn't seem to know. The door shook loudly. Nobody was polite enough to help the person open the door. All the girls giggled, counting me and Ino. Finally the door managed to open. Like we thought it wasn't Kurenai sensei it was the women who was with Kakashi sensei. And let me tell you her cheeks were bright red.

"I'm sorry I'm late, everybody. I couldn't find the classroom and I'm not used to the sliding doors here in Japan. Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Ms. Haneveld. I'll be taking Kurenai-San's place since she's having a baby soon. Bonjour class." The women said, in a French accent.

"Bonjour?" Me and Ino said in unison.

"Doesn't that mean hello in Spanish?" Ino whispered behind me. I laughed. Ino knew nothing about foreign languages.

During class I got abit more social and high spirited. Ms. Haneveld -hence- I said Ms, meaning she's single, split everybody in groups of four. Me, Ino, Temari, and Tenten were in the same group. She gave us an assignment telling us it would be a group project that was due in two weeks from now. We had to pick the topic ourselves. Of course we all had our own little ideas about what to do that no one agreed on. And it didn't help when we ask the teacher all she would do is speak in French and we couldn't understood her. Why did that not surprise me. We sat huddled together on one desk.

"I think we should do the project about boys!" Ino suggested.

"This is social studies class, Ino." Tenten reminded her.

"Yeah, and boys would be a great project. I mean we socialize with boys so why not sudy them."

"I don't think you get the point." I told her.

"Let's do something that wouldn't be a waste of time." Temari said, leaning on the desk.

"I agree." Said Tenten.

"Whatever. It's your guys lose. We would of gotten an A+."

"Yeah, right." I muttered.

"Listen forehead, I know deep down **you **want to do it too."

"Now why do **you **say that Ino?" I gave her a questioning look.

"I all know too well what's going on between you and Sasuke-kun." She said with smirk. I turned my head to hid the blush that was forming on my pale cheeks.

"Nothings going on with me and that bastard!" I yelled, not sounding too convincing. Why was I blushing? Their was nothing between me and Sasuke. We're only friends, like Naruto and me. Although we do fight more than I do with Naruto.

"Sakura you can't hid your feelings for Sasuke forever."

"What feelings?! I have no feelings!Not for **him**!" I spat in Ino's face.

"Why do you keep denying it Sakura? We all know it's true!" Ino glanced at the two girls who were watching in interest how things would turn out. The two girls giggled with enjoyment. My cheeks felt they were on fire and they probably looked that way too. I wanted to run out the classroom, but first things first, "I DO NOT HAVE ANY RAMANTIC OR SEXUAL FEELINGS FOR SASUKE UCHIHA!" I yelled, **very **loudly.

Everybody in the class turned their heads toward me.

"Um Sakura? Are you okay?" Ms. Haneveld asked me with concern in her voice. I grabbed my books and ran out the door saying to her, "I'm not feeling well. I'll be at the nurse's office."

* * *

"Oh, hello Suzan," The school nurse smiled. She was giving non other than the raven haired boy, who was sitting on a stool, a band-aid. Sasuke had a bad looking wound on his knee. Figures, he had gym with Naruto.

"Sakura," I said.

"What?"

"My name. It's Sakura not Suzan."

"No I'm pretty sure it's Suzan."

"I think I know my own name." My eyes twitched. I was getting annoyed. I knew without looking at Sasuke that he was smirking. He was enjoying my misery. Great, I was someones entertainment. I'll have to remember to kick his knee later. I cocked my head with a sneer on my face, just thinking about it made me feel so much better.

"Well what is you want, Sally?" The nurse asked.

"It's Sakura! Would you like me to spell that out?"

"No need."

"I have a stomach ache," I said, lying through my teeth. I felt guilty, but I didn't want to go back to the classroom. The nurse stood up from her chair and went to a small cabinet behind Sasuke. I could hear her rumbling around the cabinet, "Hm I had some advil her awhile a go, but I guess it's all gone. Will you wait here while I go get some more? I'll be quick." She left me alone with the wounded Uchiha. It was an awkward silence.

"So..," Began Sasuke, "You have no romantic or sexual feelings for me?" He said with another famous smirk of his.

Of couse he heard. The nurse's office was across from the classroom which I had left.

**Me: Sorry everybody it's turning out different than the summary.**

**Sakura: Damn straight it is!**

**Me: Huh? Oh, it's just Sally.**

**Sakura: IT'S SAKURA! S-A-K-U-R-A!!**

**Me: Gotcha…Samantha.**

**Sakura: Arg! I hate you!**

**Me: I love you too. Anyway this capter is long..atleast for me it was. **

**Sakura: Wait! This fan fiction is turning into more of a SasukexSakura.**

**Me: .:Groan:. Your right! Maybe I'll change the summary or just add more the next chapter. I'll see what happens.**

**Sakura: Dude, you need to get a life.**

**Me: **_**Dude, **_**you need to get a life, fictional character.**

**Sakura: Whatever.**

**Me: Yeah you better "whatever" me. Ps people...I hope to put more comedy in next chapter as well.**


End file.
